Leaving
by Lenayuri
Summary: Traducción 'Despedida'. Pre-Reichenbach. "John encuentra a Irene Adler y a Sherlock Holmes en más de una situación comprometedora. ¿Dejará el 221B de Baker Street, o no?"


**ADVERTENCIAS:  
**

Ligero **Slash** ¡advertidos! No quiero reclamos. Si no sabes lo que es, es una relación **hombre-hombre**, ¿no te gusta? No sé qué es lo que haces aquí. Realmente.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**sherlocked-x:** Thank you very much for letting me translate your oneshot.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece. No gano nada haciendo esto. La historia no me pertenece, sólo la traduje.

**El link original es:**

(h) (t) (t) (p) (:) (diagonal)(diagonal) www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (diagonal) s (diagonal) 8036272/1/Leaving

_¡Déjenle un **review** -también- a la autora y agréguenla a **Favoritos**-fic y autor-! ¿Si? *ojitos de cachorrito Mode On*_

* * *

Despedida

Capítulo Único.

Por: sherlocked-x

Traducido por: Lenay_chan

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Irene Adler y sus costumbres insanas, las maneras en que la dominatrix parecía bajar el normalmente "casado-con-su-trabajo" de Sherlock Holmes hasta sus rodillas, fue lo que comenzó todo. Como si verla frente a Sherlock, desnuda, no fuera suficiente. 'La Mujer' tenía que ir y poner al único Detective Consultor en una depresión de seis meses. Eso, John lo podía aguantar, incluso, puede mantener en secreto su celos cada vez que el maldito móvil de compañero gime. Pero _esto_, la cercanía inconfundible de los labios de Irene en la mejilla de Sherlock, entonces fue como si una bofetada resonara en la cabeza de John... era _demasiado_. ¡La taza cayó con un _golpe_ _sordo_! Cuando la puso con demasiada fuerza y empujó la silla hacia atrás. No había ninguna razón para que tuviera que presenciar esas desgarradoras muestras de afecto, y no había duda de que su presencia no sería necesaria a corto plazo. Estaba en lo cierto -Sherlock ni si quiera notó su partida.

Irene levantó una ceja ante la precipitada huida de John, antes de tomar el asiento que había dejado vacante. "Realmente, Sherlock," le dijo en un tono divertido, "¿no puedes ver lo mal que lo está tomando?" el detective deslizó el móvil hacia ella "¿Qué tiene que ver John en todo esto?" contestó, frunciendo el ceño. "Bueno, para empezar, podrías dejar de ser tan obtuso y darte cuenta de cuánto te atrae. En segundo lugar, no lo niegues, Sr. Holmes, pero sé que sientes lo mismo hacia él. No estoy ciega, sabes, pero diría que tú lo estas-" Irene dijo, deslizando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo. "Como sea, te dejaré con tus reflexiones, querido. ¡Adiós!" desapareció con una sonrisa, dejando el eco de sus pasos mientras se alejaba. Sherlock miró por la ventana mientras el coche desapareció por la esquina.

Días después del pequeño accidente, John pasó por un Tesco cerca del trabajo y decidió comprar algo de comida. Dios sabe que las únicas cosas en la nevera eran diferentes partes de cuerpos de la morgue.

_Estoy en un Tesco. ¿Quieres algo? -JW_

Al no recibir respuesta, arrojó un frasco de mermelada, una hogaza de pan y unos cuantos más para la cena antes de ir camino hacia el 221B. Lo que lo recibió al llegar, sin embargo, no era ciertamente lo que tenía en mente. Irene Adler estaba inclinada hacia Sherlock, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, por lo que podía ver, y al parecer, su compañero no tenía ninguna intención de rechazar los avances de _La Mujer_. Asumiendo un aire de lo que esperaba fuera indiferencia, abrió la puerta y se fue directamente ala cocina. "Hay mermelada y pan por si ustedes quieren algo para comer. Estaré en mi habitación." y con eso, se apresuró a evitar el escozor de sus ojos. Cuando bajó a cenar, Irene se había ido y Sherlock nunca trajo a colación el incidente.

Al día siguiente, Sherlock notó que la sección de Bienes Raíces faltaba en el periódico. Apartó el pensamiento y continuó como siempre había estado pasando sus días aburridos, componiendo una pieza y tratando de descifrar el candado del teléfono de Irene. De hecho, ni si quiera lo volvió a pensar, hasta que se encontró con que John cargaba una maleta asta la sala, una semana después. La expresión en su rostro era de sorpresa y John se encontró forzando una sonrisa. ¿Quién sabía que el gran Sherlock Holmes aún tenía algunas células en él que no se gastaron al deducir cada acción en el mundo?

"¿John? ¿A dónde vas?" Sherlock preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba seguro de que el doctor no tenía nada planeado con su familia. Harry nunca lo llama, tampoco. Era demasiado curioso. "Me voy del 221B, Sherlock" fue la respuesta "ya le di mi pago de este mes a la Sra. Hudson." aquí, John se interrumpe para sacudir sus zapatos contra la alfombra. "Fue una estancia estupenda y te doy las gracias por todo."

"¿Pero por qué te vas?" fue el gemido petulante que salió e Sherlock, su cara lo miraba extrañamente vulnerable, tanto que John quería tocarlo. Pero no podía. No lo _haría_.

"Estos últimos días, Sherlock, en realidad no han sido muy buenos para mi. No puedo seguir con esto, pretender estar bien con todo lo que está pasando. Tengo que proteger mi propia dignidad, ya sabes, y es demasiado. No puedo competir con Irene Adler, y no quiero que se revuelquen en mi propia miseria por estar aquí y verlos," tomó una profunda y acabada inhalación "básicamente, te estoy diciendo que te amo, Sr. Holmes, y no puedo quedarme en el mismo piso que tu por que no puedo soportar el hecho de que no _puedo_ estar contigo."

_Oh. ¡OH! _Los ojos de Sherlock giraron bruscamente hacia la cara roja -como un tomate de John, observando cómo el hombre parecía estar incómodo después de semejante confesión. Sintió su rostro ruborizarse de alegría, pero John lo malinterpretó todo y lo tomó como una señal de disgusto. Se abrió paso entre Sherlock, con su expresión facial claramente retratando su dolor.

"John, espera, por favor." rogó Sherlock, y el doctor suspiró, volteando a verlo. "Por favor, no me dejes." continuó el hombre.

"Lo siento, Sherlock." respondió John. Al no tener otra opción, el detective consultor se dirigió hacia John y le robó un beso al doctor. ¡Oh, era perfecto! Los labios en forma de corazón de Sherlock encajaban perfectamente contra la boca de John, y cuando presionó su cuerpo contra el de John, pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del otro. Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que Sherlock fue apartado por dos fuertes manos. "¡Qué crees que estás _haciendo_!" escupió John, lívido. La expresión en el rostro de Sherlock era de total confusión. "Te estaba besando, John, y te gustó," respondió "es lo que dos personas que se aman hacen, ¿no es así?"

"¿Tu... m-me amas?" John preguntó, con sus ojos cada vez más amplios. Finalmente comprendiendo, Sherlock tiró de él en un abrazo y contesto con un bufido. "Por supuesto que si. Irene fue muy insistente sobre mi confesión, pero siempre le resté importancia. Nunca imaginé que llegaría a esto, John." en contra se su voluntad, John estalló en risas, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Sherlock. "Oh,Dios, Sherlock. Que tontos y obstinados somos."

"Ahora, basta de esa tontería de irte. No soy _nada_ sin ti, John. No creo que poder soportarlo si te vas." Sherlock declaró, presionando un casto beso en la sien del hombre. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la bata de Sherlock, John lo miró y respondió "No voy a dejarte, te lo prometo. Ni ahora, ni nunca."

Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para que Sherlock Holmes arrastrara a su compañero a su habitación y se pusiera a hacer cosas muy, _muy_ traviesas con él.

Y fue al día después de eso, que Irene Adler recibió un mensaje que la hizo sentirse tanto triste como feliz.

_Gracias, Srita. Adler. Sherlock puede ser un murciélago muy ciego_. -JW

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas Traductora.** Y luego, el muy *inserte aquí la grosería/adjetivo/etc que quiera* de Jim sale con sus pavadas (adoré la palabra en cuanto la encontré) y hace que Sherlock deje a John sólo ¡por tres años! -según el libro-

Y bien, ya debería estar dormida, peeeeero, gracias a la taza -gigante- de café que me tomé por culpa de las lluvias, me dió insomnio -aunque ya me estoy quedando dormida- así que ¡aquí está este OS!

Irene Adler, lejos de sacar de quicio a John y a Mycroft -pobre, le va a dar el patatús un día de estos- me cae muy bien. Ella ve lo que John se niega a aceptar. Par de obtusos.

Ya, ya... estoy desvariando.

Extráñenme(?)

**¿Un review?**

Y cada review es un... eh... ¿juego travieso entre _Sherlock_ y _John_? ¡Auch! Pillines~~ ;D


End file.
